


the familiarity of you

by G0NHEES



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, late night visits, yoonbae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0NHEES/pseuds/G0NHEES
Summary: yoon hyunsuk pays a visit to bae jinyoung one rainy night after not seeing each other for so long (it’s actually only been two weeks.)
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung & Yoon Hyunsuk, Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	the familiarity of you

Jinyoung opens the door to see a dripping-wet-from-the-rain-Hyunsuk with take-out in hand.

“Why did you come all this way? Look, you’re all wet.” The blue-haired boy nags as he pulls Hyunsuk in and dries him with a towel that appeared from out of nowhere.

“I miss you too.” Jinyoung stops to look up at the younger’s eyes. Ah, he thought. It’s been weeks since he last saw this lanky building. 

Jinyoung has gotten quite busy with the succession of deadlines coming after him now that the end of the year is approaching. 

He makes the younger sit while he goes to find a change of clothes. He wouldn’t want for Hyunsuk to catch a cold especially if it were because of him.

After picking out oversized clothes because Hyunsuk was that tall, he closes the closet and was about to turn back around but he feels a heavy mass nuzzling into his neck from behind.

“I missed you so much, hyung.” Hyunsuk’s voice was muffled and Jinyoung couldn’t help but grin. “I missed you too.” He cups Hyunsuk’s face and caresses it with his free hand.

He leaves the younger behind to take a quick shower and change while he goes to set aside his things in the living room. I’ll finish all of this after we eat. 

He sits down on the floor and takes out the container with a smile as the aroma reveals the food’s identity. Tteokbokki.

Sure, it wasn’t very fancy but it was exactly what Jinyoung fantasized of getting over the past week but couldn’t because school sucks. He didn’t know what it was, but it felt like his heart caved in even more for the boy.

Hyunsuk finally enters the living room and sits beside Jinyoung on the floor. “How did you know this is exactly what I wanted at this moment?”

Hyunsuk shrugs nonchalantly as he lends Jinyoung his pair of chopsticks. “I don’t know. I just suddenly felt like coming here with Tteokkbokki.” 

“Ey... stop trying to act cool.” 

“I am not.” He smiles lovingly at Jinyoung and Jinyoung starts consuming his long-awaited food. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I’m fine, hyung. You just eat a lot and I’ll be fine.” He waves his hand but Jinyoung just won’t take it. He holds a hand out under while bringing the Tteokbokki to the entrance of Hyunsuk’s closed mouth. 

He waits for a few more seconds until he decides to just eat it himself, but Hyunsuk holds on to his wrist and slowly opens his mouth, allowing Jinyoung to feed him.

Jinyoung bit his lower lip to hold back from showing how much fun he’s having right now. Hyunsuk wasn’t the cuddly type so Jinyoung was quite surprised with how he’s been acting since he arrived. Clingy and unusually quiet. 

“You’re acting weird today, is something up?” He feels Hyunsuk’s and his foreheads to compare the temperatures and there wasn’t any difference. Hyunsuk places his hand on top of Jinyoung’s and moves it to his cheek, his hand still on top of Jinyoung’s.

“I could ask you the same thing, hyung.” Hyunsuk closes his eyes as he holds Jinyoung’s hand tightly. Jinyoung was the complete opposite of Hyunsuk. He was the clingy one because he loved to tease the younger. It was easier to show how much he liked Hyunsuk when he does it teasingly.

Jinyoung couldn’t hold back anymore and scoots closer to the younger to give him a peck. “I’ve been so drained lately. I’m sorry I haven’t called.”

”Don’t worry, hyung. I know.” Jinyoung places his head on Hyunsuk’s shoulder and sighs. “I missed this.”

“Me, too.” Jinyoung feels the vibration as Hyunsuk places his chin on top of Jinyoung’s head. “Who knew you’d miss this too? I thought you were the cool, tsundere type?” 

“Hey, tsunderes have feelings too, okay? Not only that, aren’t you happy that I came all the way here to see you even if it’s technically storming outside?”

“Yeah, okay. I get it.” Jinyoung tries to cut the conversation short but Hyunsuk was at it not long after. 

Jinyoung sits up and faces Hyunsuk with an amused expression. “-and of course, I was busy too but I missed you so much I just had to come here.” Hyunsuk stops and stares back at Jinyoung, blinking.

“What are you looking at?” 

Jinyoung didn’t say anything but jumped on Hyunsuk to give him a tight hug. “Now this is the Hyunsuk that I’ve missed.” Hyunsuk was dumbfounded for a bit but slowly melted into the hug. “And this Jinyoung is mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i planned to write more but after rereading i thought this was good enough ahaha I hope you like it !!
> 
> twt & cc: baessthetics


End file.
